


New Power

by erikahk



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back to Pegasus Galaxy after Enemy at the Gate, the Atlantis team faces a new powerful enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for stargateland's (LJ) crossover challenge. The prompts I chose were New Power and Star Wars.
> 
>  
> 
> [Cover arts](http://x-erikah-x.livejournal.com/231345.html)

"Guys? I think we may have a problem."

Teyla walked over to the console Rodney was working. "Why have we dropped out of hyperspace already?"

"I don't know but according to the sensor readings we just went through… something. There was a huge energy spike and then…" Rodney frowned. "This can't be right."

"What?" Ronon asked.

"Uh, according to this…" He waved at his laptop screen. "All the stars around us have shifted. The computer can't pinpoint our location." He tapped his earpiece. "Sheppard! What the hell have you done?" When no response came he tried again. "Sheppard!"

A few seconds passed before Radek's voice came over the channel. "We need a medical team in the Chair Room!"

-+-+-+-

Consciousness came back slowly. John groaned and rolled his head, finding something soft underneath his body.

"What happened?" He muttered, doubting anything intelligible made through.

"You're zapped out of the chair," Ronon's grave voice responded.

John rubbed a heavy arm on his face and opened his eyes. "What?" It took a few seconds for his brain to remember he had been flying Atlantis back to Pegasus. "The energy spike!" He bolted upwards. "Where are we?"

If he remembered right, the last thing he felt while connected to Atlantis was some very strange sensations, unlike anything he had experienced before.

Ronon shrugged. "McKay is trying to find out. Looks like we got crossed over to somewhere.

Leaning back on the bed, John took a deep breath. "We crossed some kind of energy barrier. I remember feeling stretched then…" Something like a rubber band snapping.

"Colonel? How are you feeling?" Keller's voice snapped John out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine. Can I get out of here?"

She sighed but nodded. "Looks like I don't have a choice." She handed over an earpiece. "Rodney just called saying there is a fleet of unknown ships approaching. We still don't know if they are hostile."

John grabbed the earpiece and jumped out of bed, putting it on and activating it.

"Rodney, what's our status?"

"Screwed, that's our status!"

"And?"

"There is a fleet of fighters coming our way, and they don't look too friendly."

John and Ronon exchanged glances and started running out of the infirmary. 

"Is the chair working?"

"Radek is working on it."

John huffed. "Great!" He said sarcastically. "I'm on my way to the jumper bay. I want all available pilots to report there in case we need to defend ourselves."

-+-+-+-

John watched as the tiny dots started getting bigger in size. He glanced at the sensor reading and recognized weapons signatures powering up.

"Oh, crap." 

Green bolts of energy started to impact against Atlantis shields as a swarm of fighters zoomed around. 

"All jumpers open fire! Stay inside the shields!" John fired three drones and sent them to three different targets. "Rodney, what's the status of the shields?"

"Holding for now, but I think we're about to have a whole lot of more trouble."

"I see it." 

A huge triangular ship approached, its hull covered with weapons turrets. Another smaller one wasn't far behind and was also launching dozens more fighters. As the first hits came through, John could see the powerful impacts it had on the energy field protecting the city.

John fired another wave, this time focusing on the bigger ship. It had some effect but it didn't stop firing. "Rodney, we need those drones!"

"There's no way! The chair is fried!" John heard energy bursts coming through the comm. "Shields down to 80%!" Green bolts from the second ship and its fighters joined in. "Seventy! Sixty!"

John maneuvered he jumper under the city, where most of the hits were being taken and fired two more drones on concentrated fire to what appeared to be the bridge. They were intercepted by fighters before they got there and both exploded in a ball of fire that quickly vanished in the vacuum of space.

"Sir," Lorne called from another channel. "We don't have enough ships to counter attack that kind of fire power!"

"Rodney!" John urged. "Now it would be a really great time for a brilliant idea!"

"Tell me about it! Shields down to 40%!" 

John fired the last of his drones and ended up destroying more fighters instead of making a dent on the bigger ship.

"Dammit!"

"Wait!" Rodney yelled. "We have more ships coming." 

John held his breath as another entire fleet of ships came out of hyperspace nearly on top of them.

They couldn't win this fight. "All jumpers retreat! Back to the city!" John switched channels. "Rodney, any chance of flying out of here, it's now or never!"

"Oh, my God! We're so dead!"

"Unknown vessel, this is the Rebellion ship _Freedom_ , we've detected your shields are almost down. We are here to render assistance."

"Oh, thank God!" Rodney's voice came over.

" _Freedom_ This is Richard Woolsey, leader of the cityship Atlantis. Any help would be much appreciated."

A chuckle was heard. "I bet. We'll deal with these Imperial scums in no time!"

-+-+-+-


End file.
